The Crimson Xenomorphs
by Crimson Xenomorph
Summary: When the combat androids kidnap the town, young Aidan must fend for himself in a lonely world. This all changes when he meets Tali. What they don't realise is that some dangerous experiments are happening elsewhere... Contains strong language and strong violence. Reader discretion advised.
1. Chapter 1

The Crimson Xenomorphs

**This is my first story I have made so please review and follow. I shall read every review and respond to most. I would like to give a BIG thanks to Gurchinator for encouraging me to write this story. So with all due haste, I hope you enjoy "The Crimson Xenomorphs".**

**Chapter 1: Alone**

As the screams of my kin fill the air, I feel complete dread. They fight on but I pray that Tali is ok.

**5 months previous**

My name is Aidan and it has been one month since those damned androids kidnapped the entire town. I wanted to help but all I would have achieved is my own death. I felt like a coward as the androids dragged my parents and sister away. She was the best little sister any brother could ask for but talking about it just makes my stomach burn. I suppose I have done quite well on my own for the past month. I can hunt using my homemade bow and arrows and I can swiftly move through the trees. I can be silent and very deadly when I want to. I live in a large house, about a mile away from the large colony that was built here when I was very young. I must have been about 2 but it feels like I have been here my whole life. I think there is another colony, about 50 or so miles from here but I can't be sure.

I have lived here 16 years and recently turned 18. I have had a huge fascination for a race of alien creatures known as Xenomorphs. Heh, I even have poster of them and screensavers. A lot of people find me strange but I don't let that bother me. My father used to work as a colonial marine but his career ended after he was severely burned by the Xenomorphs acid blood. As a result, we have weapons hidden throughout the house that only my father and I know of. It was only recently when I started hearing noises coming from the hill above. I have explored the hills when I was younger and discovered a cave though I daren't go into it. In have a very bad feeling that something very mean has recently moved in. maybe I shall find out one day.

**So how was that? I know the chapter was short but this was really just to introduce the character and his situation. I shall be writing chapter 2 soon so I hope you all liked it! Please review and have a nice day ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bad Blood

**Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last. That's pretty much it so on with the story.**

I was preparing my bow for to hunt but then I heard something. Like the thrusters of a small ship getting closer and closer. I watch as a craft started to land in the field and then disappear! Just vanished! Out jumped a, well I didn't really know what the hell it was. It was humanoid in appearance but stood at around 8 feet tall and started to walk this way. I was rooted to the spot, transfixed as the beast walked towards me. It reached me and held me at the neck to the wall with one hand and it spoke to me, with a very deep voice. I was surprised at how well it could speak English.

"Human. English?" it asked slowly. I managed a "yes" and it continued. "My name is Kig-Char. I am from a race of hunters known as Yautja; however I have been shamed by my people and banished from my home for crimes against honour" the Yautja said in a saddened voice.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked, still transfixed by the towering creature.

"Maybe. I have always felt sympathy for the humans I have slain but what's one more to the number?" It tightened its grip on my throat.

"If you feel sympathy then why kill me? To sadden yourself? Or do you just want me to beg for my life? Instead of killing then why not help people? Make friends instead of enemies. Replace the sympathy with happiness" I tried convincingly.

"Because that is why I was banished. I helped some humans and I messed up. The other Yautja found out and threw me out" he said sternly.

"It's better to have friends than enemies. Why not start now?" I said.

"Hmm. Perhaps you are right human. I will not kill you"

"glad we could agree" I said. He noticed that I had my old pistol my father gave me (I kept it with me at all times more recently) pointed at where the heart would be in a human. He dropped me and laughed

"Hah. Offer one hand but arm the other. I like you already human."

"Call me Aidan" I said as I holstered the pistol. We talked long into the night about our cultures, his hunts and my life. Afterwards, he said that he wanted to go and seek out other cultures and ways of life. Before going however, he gave me two gifts. A very old revolver (I told him I like very old western things. I even had a hat and poncho but that's not important), with which I replaced the old service pistol, and a small Yautja retractable wrist blade. This came in very useful for hunting as I could spring on animals from the trees and stab then quickly. Revolvers were one of the only weapons I had fired and I knew some could pack a punch. However, while hunting, I always found large patches of blood but no corpses. There was defiantly something else in these woods other than me.

**Again, I hope people enjoyed the chapter so please review and follow. Hopefully there will be some certain other "Aliens" people will be familiar with in the next chapter. This chapter was made because Kig-Char will appear again later in the story. Well its 2:16AM so I think I better head to sleep. I promise I will continue tomorrow, not sure about time but there will definitely be a new chapter. Goodnight :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Suicidal**

**And now the story truly begins as the first 2 chapters were really just introductions. And now its time for the long awaited creatures you all came here to see. Enjoy**

The loneliness is starting to get to me. I have started to feel very depressed and I'm not sure how long I can take it! Pretty soon, I'm going to go insane! Perhaps I already am! I still can't tell if I'm the only person left on this planet! The thought of suicide is creeping up in my mind and I can't stop it! One part of me says DIE! You are alone! "Your friends and family are most likely dead! And what of Alice? Your sister you let get taken by the androids! She is dead and you know it!" But another part says live. "There is a chance they are still alive. Perhaps I should look for them, save them. WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO!

I heard the noises outside again and I just thought "To hell with this!" and went to go find out what the noise was. As I continued uphill, I occasionally heard the noises more, louder and louder until I reached the cave I had discovered years ago. I recognised the sounds. There were Xenomorphs here. I know it. My fascination took the better of me and I knew my method of death. Let the xenomorphs kill you unless they accept you as a friend. "Mighty Xenomorphs! I have come here to seek a better life or no life at all! Please hear me out! I can hunt, fix many wounds and, with a bit of training, fight as well, for you! Take me to your queen so that she may decide on my fate!" I shouted. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and a "blade" pressed against my throat.

I heard a voice speak in my head. It sounded feminine and just said "Human." With that, I remembered no more as she swiftly knocked me out and dragged me away. I woke up, stuck to the wall and knew that I would die here with a Xenomorph erupting from my chest. I could feel the immense irony that I would be killed by the creatures I admire. I braced for the pain, but nothing happened.

I heard hissed in front of me and looked up. I saw a Xenomorph that I had never seen before. It had the crest of a praetorian but the body of a drone. The xeno was hissing to what was obviously the queen. From the way they hissed, it sounded like a conversation, no, an argument. I felt a shiver as the queen stared directly at me, hiss something to the other xeno and then the xeno walked towards me and pulled me down from the wall and the voice I heard before, sounded in my head again.

"Mother would like to speak to you human." I was amazed that I was not dead but I felt relieved, happy I was alive. The thoughts of suicide vanished from my mind. I knelt and said

"My queen." This time I heard a different voice. It sounded older than the one I had heard before and it said

"Human. My name is Queen Forlana. We have been here for one month after escaping from a lab where human scientists studied us and "changed" us. My child, Tali, thinks you could prove useful to our hive. Give me a reason why I should not kill you. At this, I couldn't help but think back to when I met Kig.

"My Queen. I have always admired your species and it would be my desire to join you. I could prove myself as a useful asset. I can hunt and very swiftly defeat pray. I can heal many wounds and I can watch for anything that can threaten the hive. I will do anything you say my Queen." I hoped that would be enough to convince her. She replied

"We are different from other Xenomorphs. We are a family and we care for all who are part of it. We will not kill you human. Now tell me, what is your name?" She asked.

"Aidan, and thank you my Queen. I hope that I shall not fail you." We talked about the changes to the hive made by the human scientists and how I could help. I explained how I wanted to become a doctor and how I could treat injuries using the acid proof tools my Father had from his Marine days. She also explained that they do not need human hosts because of the alterations on them in the lab.

They were more intelligent then most Xenomorphs and she explained how she mostly just acted as a leader because of how they reproduce. They now reproduce the same way as humans meaning that two Xenomorphs could create a family. The queen herself had some children but they were a type of Xeno that could only be made through the alterations the scientists had performed. The Xeno that brought be here was one. They were a sort of praetorian drone but they were referred to as a Prince/Princess. Her name is Tali.

**Well there you go, chapter 3. I'm glad I could make this chapter longer than the others (ALMOST 1000 WORDS WOOHOO!). The just Xenos in this chapter are just the normal Xenomorphs (well, with slight changes). The Crimsons will appear later on because like I said, the story has really begun on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it so please rate and follow and have a nice day ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Princess**

**Thank you to everyone for such positive reviews! I honestly thought this might fall apart near the start but nothing negative yet! You are all Awesome! I have now added paragraphs for when someone else is speaking to avoid confusion. Well, let's have a change of scenery shall we.**

"The specimens are ready sir. Preparing them for the tests."

"Good. Bring in the first subject."

The man struggled but he was pushed by a combat android into the room which held the new breed of Xeno.

"NOOOO! PLEASE LET ME OUT! WEYLAND! YOU BASTA-"

But he did not manage to finish his sentence as he had been impaled by a Crimson tail and he was now being ripped to shreds leaving nothing but a red pile of gore.

"Hmm, these "Crimson Xenomorphs" seem to be more aggressive then our last batch. Our Crimsons should do well against them."

"Good, I'm going to check on the combat androids. I need to know if they have found my son"

"Yes… Mr Weyland"

**Meanwhile**

I am settling in well with my new Xeno friends. Who have been treating me surprisingly well, almost like I too am a Xenomorph. I no longer feel lonely and the suicidal part of me has completely vanished. Over the past few months, I have trained with the Xenos and I now how to effectively fight a Xenomorph in close quarters combat. Using both the wrist blade and my speed, I have become a deadly foe, even to a Xeno. I now spend most of my time in the hive, training, getting to know everyone but I still spent time in my house and out hunting. Ok so my presence wasn't approved by everyone. There were some Xenos who would always give me a cold stare when I passed and I always felt a shiver because I knew they really did not like me. Possibly one of the worst is Saladin, a Xeno prince and Tali's brother. Sometimes I would try to talk to him but he would always growl at me and ask "what do you want human?" with distinct aggression in his voice. "I just wanted to talk, you know, friendly"

"There is nothing friendly about you race human! Your people experimented on us, tortured us. And for what? If it wasn't for Mother, I would tear your head off right now."

"Not all of my kind is like that. You did not deserve what you went through. No one should deserve that."

"Why should I believe you human? Your people are monsters and I will never change my opinion. No before my temper gets the better of me, GO AWAY!"

"I am sorry you feel that way Saladin, very well, I shall go. But I wish there was a way for you to trust me"

He growled loudly and I took that as an indication to go. I heard Queen Forlana speak to me telepathically.

"Aidan. It will almost be dark and there are new-borns that will require nourishment before they sleep. Please find some animals and bring them back. "

"Yes my Queen" and hurried off to find to find the exit. I got outside and while I was readying the bow, I heard a Xeno speak to me.

"Hello Aidan." It was Tali.

"Hello Tali. How are you today?"

"I'm doing perfectly fine. Are you going to be doing anything later?"

"Well I have to find some deer to feed the new-borns. Wanna come?

"I would be delighted." And with that, we set off together. We could sync our movements through telepathy. We quickly found a small herd of deer, resting in the low orange sunlight. I was sitting in the trees while Tali stayed in the low bushes and using telepathy and speed, we chose our targets and striked as she shot of the bushes like a speeding bullet and I jumped on a group. Together, only killed and took what we needed. We both carried two small deer which would be more than enough for the new-borns. We got back to the hive and brought the deer to the chamber where the new-borns grow until they are old enough to look after themselves.

"Thank you for the help Tali. I would never have been able to kill that many without you."

"I'm always happy to help you Aidan. If you need anything else then just ask." As we walked, we met Queen Forlana.

"Ah, Aidan. I have just been informed that you have delivered the food. You have definitely proved yourself a friend of the hive!"

"Thank you Forlana but I never would have killed that many without Tali. She deserves some of the credit." I said

"You have done well tonight Tali." Said Forlana

"Thank you Mother." We continued walking and started to chat.

"I am going to go watch the sunset. Care to join me Aidan?"

"It would be my pleasure" I said with a smile. So we exited the hive and climbed up the hill until we found a good vantage point. The sight was beautiful! The Orange sunlight over the hill while the colony was in a shadow along the small mountain range. I felt that it could not get better than this. We sat side by side and just watched as sun disappeared over the opposite hill and the stars began to come out. As we sat there, we began to talk about our childhoods. I told her that I was born on Earth and came here when I was about two and lived most of my life here at the colony. We started to talk about her early life.

"I was born in those labs where the humans experimented on us though they hardly did anything to me. It was Saladin who was experimented on most. I think that's why he holds a deep hate for humanity. Just as I started to mature, all the lights went out and all of the doors holding us suddenly opened. We took this opportunity to escape captivity and to run far away from there. My Father stayed behind so that we may escape. We found this place and decided to say here and build up the hive."

"Tali, your family never deserved any of that. No one should. I have never heard of anything to despicable and unforgiving. I'm sorry about your father. I'm sure he was a good man. My family were taken away five months ago. The entire colony was, but I still can't understand why. They took my sister. I should have stopped them!"

"Aidan, there was nothing you could do. I'm sure you family are safe. We should stop talking about this, its just making us sad."

"Your right Tali. We should enjoy ourselves." The stars were out, billions of them glistening across the sky.

"This evening has been one of the best I have ever had. I have never had a better friend than you Tali. I'm glad you're here." I know she is a Xeno but… I think I'm in love! I have never met anyone more amazing than Tali.

"Neither have I Aidan. I could lie here forever, with you. Unfortunately, the moment was cut short when Forlana spoke to me.

"Aidan! I have to speak to you, it's Urgent. Return to my chamber immediately!

**I wonder what Forlana needs to speak to Aidan about! Find out next chapter! Ok so I would like try and make most chapters at least 1k words long. Also I won't have as much time to write over the week because of School work but you can definitely expect a chapter or two next weekend. As always, please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Somethings Coming**

**I may have school but sure as hell aint' gonna stop me writing. Enjoy!**

"Aidan! I have to speak to you, it's urgent. Return to my chamber immediately." I heard Queen Forlana loud and clear in my head.

"*Sigh* I have to go. Forlana wants to see me" I said to Tali, and I started down the hill.

"Hurry back!" she called. I continued down and thought to myself

"Could she feel the same for me as I feel for her? Or does she just consider me a good friend?" I reached the hive entrance and continued on into the large room that Forlana stayed in.

"Aidan, good. I have felt a strong presence quite a distance from here. I have a very bad feeling for the near future. I have to ask you a favour. I would like it if I could place some of us inside your building to keep a lookout for any thing that may pose a threat." She seemed very nervous.

"Of course Forlana." I thought for sure she had seen Tali and I and not approved

"Thanks you Aidan. This will benefit the hive greatly." She said with a smile (or at least a Xeno equivalent of a smile).

I started to walk back outside but Forlana called back to me.

"And Aidan, I am aware of Saladin's mistrust of humans. Do not let it bother you." and with that, she turned and headed back into the chamber. I started to head back to my house when I was stopped by Salazar, a regular warrior Xeno. Luckily, he was one of the Xenos who liked me.

"Hey Aidan! I overheard you speaking with Queen Forlana and I wondered if I could come with you to your building! I have never seen a human structure! Please!? He asked exited.

"I'm not sure Salazar. You are still young so I don't know whether you will be allowed (he was born in the hive and, in Xeno years, about 12). It's best if you ask Queen Forlana first. Come on, I'll accompany you back to the chamber." And with that, we headed back to Forlana.

"My Queen?" She watched us as we entered the chamber.

"Hello Aidan. I have sent warriors to your building already. Is there something you need?"

"Salazar would like to accompany me to my building but I thought we should ask you before we go as he is still young." She hesitated but then said

"I suppose he could use the experience… but you have to look aover him and protect him.

"Of course my Queen." I said

"Thank you my Queen!" Said Salazar and with that he bounded off. I ran after him and caught up.

"Hey! Hey! You need to calm down buddy alright? You're acting very jumpy."

"Sorry! Just, I'm really exited to see what's it's like in a human building."

"Look, just slow down, you will get to see it in due time, don't worry." We exited the hive and started making our way down when I suddenly remembered something, told Salazar to "wait a moment" and headed back uphill to where Tali was waiting, except when I got there, she was gone.

"Damn it!" I said.

"Aidan? Is everything ok?" I heard Salazar ask behind me.

"Oh, yeah it's nothing. Come on." We headed back down to the house and when we entered, there were a few Xenos already here. One approached me. It was Joanna, Salazar's mother and Praetorian Xeno.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Aidan. We shall look out for any threats and notify Queen Florana immediately." She said

"I'm happy to help with anything that will benefit the hive Joanna." I said. She noticed her son and said,

"Hello Salazar! What are you doing here?

"Hello Mother! Queen Forlana said I could use experience and that I could stay here. She wants Aidan to keep an eye on me."

"Is that so? Well I'm sure that Aidan will take good care of you." she said to him and looked at me with a smile.

"Sorry but I am really tired" I said with a yawn.

"I'll keep Salazar for the night and then I can trust you to him in the morning" said Joanna.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I said to her and walked off to bed.

**The next morning**

I woke up at about 10 a.m. and went to get some breakfast. I met Salazar, Joanna and the rest of the party of Xenos.

"Good morning" said Joanna.

"Morning" I replied

"Sleep well" she asked

"Yes thanks. Anything happen last night?" I asked

"Nothing yet but I can definitely sense something. Not sure what it is but I have sent word back to Queen Forlana to be prepared for anything." She said, sounding slightly nervous. "If anything is to happen to me if there is a threat, promise me you will get Salazar out of here and back to the hive. Promise!"

"Don't worry Joanna. I promise I will get him back should anything happen."

"Thank you Aidan. I'm glad there really are humans like you."

"Thanks Joanne" I replied.

**Meanwhile**

"Mr Weyland. We have the boy's location." Said a combat synthetic with a chilling robotic voice.

"Good! Bring him in as soon as possible. And what about my daughter?"

"She is restraining the augmentation but we have her in the machine. All we need now is a sample of the old Xenomorph DNA."

"Good. I would also like it if you could capture a Xenomorph Princess. We only, managed to study the Prince. We need to understand the differences between the male and female Xenomorph."

"Yes sir. We have a drop ship on the way to his location now." Said the android.

"Make sure my son and the Princess are not harmed. They must be in their best condition."

"Yes Mr Weyland"

**Starting to get interesting now isn't it? Hopefully I can get some more chapters up over the week but no promises. As always, please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: We Got Hostiles**

**By the way, to anyone who is wondering where the hell the Crimsons, I've been thinking about it and thought of it being a two part story. If I thought about it earlier then I might not have called this The Crimson Xenomorphs. It's just it may be a few more chapters before the part I mentioned in the description actually happens. I thought of it going straight there but I've thought up some more things along the way. Anyway, enough of my droning. Lets get to what your really here for (It's rated M now by the way)**

"So what's it like growing up on one of these colonies?" Asked Salazar.

"Well, there are… were, families living in their own houses out there and there would be the parents who would work at a company and receive money for their work. The better the job, the more they earned. They would go out and buy food and other things with the money. The children would go to school to learn so that they can get a job when they are older." I explained. Salazar had to be one of the most curious Xenos I have ever met.

"What's money?" He asked

"Uhh, people trade things like food and clothes for it. The better the quality, the more people will charge for it." I picked up a pound coin from the table and showed it to him. "This is a pound coin. It's what we use for money in this universe. Without pounds, we can't buy things and it's harder to survive. In other universes, people will want different types of money like dollars or euros."

"Did you used to go to school?" he asked

"Of course… it was boring as hell, but I wanted to get a good job so I studied hard. My sister was a very smart girl, top of her class." The thought of Alice made my gut clench.

"Where is she now? I haven't seen another human other than you." said Salazar curiously

"Those DAMNED ANDROIDS took her!" I almost shouted with anger in my voice. "Along with my mother and the rest of the colony!" I was breathing heavily from the memories of them flooding my mind. I wanted revenge on those responsible for taking them! We heard a noise outside, growing louder! We ran outside to where the rest of the Xeno party was gathered. They were all looking up at an object in the distance, getting closer and closer. It looked like a ship!

Joanna turned to me and said "Aidan! Get Salazar back to the hive! Now!"

"Ok but I'll be back down here after. You may need some backup because I have a feeling I know what's coming! I think its combat androids! Very tough Bastards that aren't like the average human. They have reinforced armour plating on their torso and they won't go down by just slicing off their heads! Please be careful!

"Don't worry. Now go!" Salazar and I moved further up the hill to the hive while the noise grew ever louder. When we reached the entrance to the hive we found Tali standing there

"Aidan! What's happening? I hear a loud noise and there has been word that something is on its way!" she said, sounding scared.

"Hang on." I said to her and turned to Salazar. "Listen pal, you need to get into the hive so that the other Xenos can keep you safe."

"What about Mum?" he asked, frightened and whimpering slightly.

"I'm going back down to help her against whatever's coming" Tali looked at me and said "you're going back down there!? Aidan, you can't!" she too was whimpering. It made me upset for her to be feeling this way. I put my hand on her shoulder and said

"I have to. I think they're here for me. I can't have them threatening the hive or you. I can't lose you Tali!" She flung her arms around me and whispered "Be careful" and, much to my surprise, she kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck" she said, and ran back into the hive with Salazar.

I let out a gasp of air for I had only just noticed that I had been holding my breath through that. I rushed back down the hill and found, much to my relief, that the drop ship was not here yet but I could see it clearly now. It definitely was the androids and they coming to do to me what they had done to the colonists and my sister. I ran into the house to find the group talking to each other.

Joanna noticed me and said in a desperate voice "Good, you're just in time. We're about to set up an ambush for the machines you mentioned. I suggest you do the same."

"Right" I replied and ran off into the living room where a picture hung on the wall. I removed it and revealed a hidden safe and keypad. I knew the password off by heart and punched in, 230299, and the safe unlocked. I chuckled to myself as I picked up the M41A Pulse Rifle and ammo that lay inside. "Thanks Dad" I said to myself. He had taught me how to use a pulse rife when I was 15. The other Xenomorphs settled themselves inside the ventilation shafts around the house. I looked around to find a hiding place myself and hid under the stairs. There was a corner that I could fit in so that they would not be able to see me if they peered in. I heard the party telepathically saying ready. We faintly heard the ship land and metallic voices shouted

"Spread out! Find the boy unharmed. The Princess is a second priority."

"Princess? Could they be referring to Tali?" I asked myself.

"Bring it on you ugly mother fuckers"

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! I keep saying to myself that I probably won't upload many chapters in the week but who am I kidding? I LOVE writing for you all! And as always, please follow, review and have a nice day ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Taken**

**Chapter 7, here it is! Enjoy!**

I heard the door being kicked open and the sound of rushing feet.

"Come on out Aidan, we're not here to harm you! Surrender and we shall take you to your father." Father? What has he got to do with this? I thought he was still working with the military.

"Idiots" I thought to myself. "Do they really think they're going to take me that easily?" They continued through the house and started to separate. From the sound of the footsteps, it sounded like there was… 3? 4?

"Spread out. He has to be here somewhere." Good. They were separating, that would make it easier for both me and the other Xenos. I heard and their footsteps getting closer and closer to my position. I held my breath and waited for them to pass. Some of them disappeared up the stairs and heard one go through to the living room. I saw the shadow of one of the androids at the doorway leading under the stairs. There was one standing right there! I prayed for him to leave and we suddenly heard a "What the?!" from the living room followed by slashing and gashing. The Android standing by the doorway walked off to investigate.

"Omega?" it said turning into the living room. There was Joanna holding the "corpse" of an android and dripping with white synthetic blood. It raised it gun but that hunk of junk was too slow. I ran from beneath the stair case and leapt on its back, covered its mouth to stop its screams and stabbed it through the arm pit and right through its "heart" using my wrist blade. Synthetic blood leaked from the wound and it fell to the ground.

"Thanks" Said Joanna, with a smile.

"No problem. We should try to make sure the rest of the androids perish. Any idea where the others might be?" I asked, panting slightly.

"Cerberus (Joanna's bond mate and Salazar's father) is upstairs. I'm not sure about the others." Suddenly, we heard a metallic voice saying "Xenomorph identified" followed by gunfire and screaming.

We ran up the stairs as fast as we could and found a dead android but the other was still firing. We ran into the hallway to find the remaining android shooting at Cerberus.

Joanna screeched loudly and before I could do anything, she charged at the android, blinded by pure rage at the android for killing her lover.

"JOANNA! NO!" I yelled but, she too was gunned down.

"Aidan, come with me" it said.

"YOU METAL BASTARD!" I yelled and shot all 99 bullets at it! It was definitely dead. I ran Joanna who was lying on the floor covered in her own Xeno blood and the previous androids blood.

I kneeled down and held her head up. With her last words she said

"Aidan. T-take care o-of Salazar. Make sure he grows t-to be a s-s-strong w-warrior" her head went limp.

"Joanna?" I asked to her lifeless body. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes and I yelled "DAMN!" and punched the wall. There was nothing I could do but leave. The drop ship was still out there and there might still be androids that can threaten the hive. I walked out to find myself surrounded by androids.

"Hands up!" either I do what he said or get killed. I rose by hands, dropping the pulse rifle. Two circled round me and grabbed by arms, holding them behind my back. I struggled but they gripped my arms tightly. They started walking with me to the drop ship. The others followed us but as we entered the drop ship, I heard a loud screech and something running down the hill. We turned around to a Xenomorph leaping at one of the androids and starting to tear it apart. That crown… it was Tali"

"TALI! RUN!" I yelled at her but then one of the androids shouted

"It's the Princess! Get the tranquilisers!"

"WHAT? NO! GET OFF ME YOU METAL HEADED FREAKS!" And struggled as hard as I could but their grip was still too tight. Some androids ran out of the ship with different guns and Tali could notice, they fired powerful tranquiliser rounds that could pierce the Xeno exoskeleton. She stumbled and fell.

"NOOO!" I yelled, but then the android injected something in my neck and I fell, unconscious.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter folks but I wanted to save the next part for a cliff-hanger. Ooh how I love cliff-hangers! Sorry to those who don't but I hope you enjoyed this fighting chapter and I hope you didn't find it too shabby. Leave me a review to tell me how it went so that I may improve in later fights. Anyway, as always, please follow, review and have a nice day ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mutated**

**Chapter 8, here it is! Heh, I'm uploading these way too fast aren't I?**

I tried opening my eyes but my eyelids were still too heavy. I was being dragged across the floor by two androids. I heard a door open and tightening on my wrists and ankles. My eyes started to open but everything was still blurry. I managed to get a glimpse of the room I was being held in. It was a large room with large windows over the walls. I heard another door open and a figure appeared. It walked towards me and spoke. The voice sounded familiar.

"Aidan. It's me. Your father." He said to me. "look at you. a small boy with a bb gun to a man with a real gun."

"I-I thought you were in hospital. Still recovering from the acid wound." I was still half asleep.

"And that is when I finally understood my own father. Why he studied the Xenomorphs. They can be used as a vital weapon for humanity!"

"They're not weapons. They're living creatures that deserve to live as they want to. Not to be exploited by a government." I was starting to wake up more.

"They are deadly monsters and nothing more! Its us or them! Son, listen to what I am saying!"

"Maybe they wouldn't be so hostile if you didn't experiment on them all the time! Have you any idea what these Xenomorphs have gone through?! How would you like it if some unknown alien race started doing crazy experiments on you and turning your DNA around?! They have not deserved any of this!" I was wide awake now.

"THEY ARE MINDLESS KILLING MACHINES!" He yelled.

"MINDLESS? MINDLESS? Have you idea just how intelligent they are?" I shouted back.

"Enough of this!" he shouted. "Move him to the genetic pod. We have a sample of the prince DNA" he said to a scientist. I scowled at him through the window as I was dragged off to another room.

The androids strapped me into a glass tube and it started to move the multiple syringes inside it. I yelled as they started injecting me with an unknown substance.

**Tali's Point Of View**

I woke up finding myself in the machine that used to hold me as I grew up. It felt very uncomfortable as it gripped my hands and ankles. I hope Aidan is ok.

A few scientist entered the room and one started to examine me. I snapped my inner mouth at them intimidatingly.

"Lets have a look at you now… hmm… yes, this is definitely the Princess." I screeched as he painfully cut a small bit of my skin off with a scalpel.

"We have a sample of the Princess' DNA. We can now continue the augmentation involving the girl." Said the scientist

"Has the boy had the augmentation yet?" One of the other scientists asked.

"He started the augmentation a few moments ago"

"Good. I shall inform Mr Weyland that they are both ready."

"The boy?" I thought. "Could they be referring to Aidan?" the scientists left the room but I could still hear them through the window.

"Alright, lets the analysis of this one. Release the crimson Xenomorph." One of them said

"Crimson Xenomorph?" I thought. I turned around and saw a door open leading to a small room. There were blood stains all over the walls but that still wasn't as crimson and the Xeno standing before me.

"By the Queen! What have these humans done to you?" It screeched at me and swung its tail at me! I just managed to dodge out of the way! "What the hell is your problem?!" It screeched at me again and charged. I jumped to the ceiling where I then immediately on its back and pinned it to the ground where I shot my inner mouth right into its crimson cranium. The blood tasted bad!

"Hmm… The Crimson seemed to have a constant extreme rage. This could prove a liability in combat; however the Princess could just be swifter and tougher than a regular Xenomorph, like a praetorian. We should continue the tests."

We heard a voice over a loudspeaker that I suppose was going across this entire facility. It sounded almost like… Aidan? No, this voice was too deep. It said

"Attention science team! We have my son and the Princess. We have started the augmentation process for both him and my daughter. They should be complete soon."

When he said "my daughter" the scientists stared into the room next to mine. There was a human female in there, in a glass tube. There were needles franticly jabbing her as she screamed in pain. I felt sorry for her. "Is this the augmentation that they are doing to Aidan?" a sudden rage filled me as I wanted to help my best friend from whatever terrible thing that the humans were doing to him! I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL!

**Aidan's POV**

The needles finally stopped jabbing me painfully. The glass tube opened but my arms and legs were still strapped to the table. Some scientists walked out with tray that had some tools on it.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, still feeling weak.

"We're just going to conduct some tests" as he picked up a scalpel from the tray. He cut into my arm and let my crimson blood drop onto the floor. I could hear drip and then sizzling. I looked over the side of the table and saw the floor sizzling where my blood had dropped. "What the fuck?" I said out loud

"Hmm… that is one property that has exceeded. Let's move to-"

"EXCUSE ME! May I ask what the fuck you did to me!" I shouted feeling shocked that my blood seemed to have the acidic properties of Xenomorph blood. They didn't… They couldn't have… could they?

"We have mixed your DNA with Xenomorph DNA. The same been done to your sister." The scientist said.

"Alice? She's here? Alive? Please, take me to her! Please!"

"Hmm, we will have to see if Mr Weyland approves first" he walked through to the next room and started speaking to the monitor. I hearing seemed to have been heightened and I could hear him through the window.

"Mr Weyland? The boy wishes to see the girl. Should we let them meet?"

"Yes. I think it could do them good to see each other again." Said my father.

The scientist walked out of the room and said "get the combat androids. With his new found strength, there is no way we could hold him."

The scientists retreated into the room and the androids appeared from another door to escort me out. They released the buckles while some others held me down. They pulled me up and walked me out.

**So what do you think of the introduction of Alice? More of her next chapter but don't worry as I'm most likely going to post another chapter tomorrow. Well hope you enjoyed it, and as always, please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bad Blood (Part II)**

**So everybody had a good weekend? Sorry everyone for not uploading on Friday or Saturday. It was the weekend and I just wanted to relax, you know? But I'm back and writing again for you! Anyway, let get to the story!**

We walked into a room that looked very similar to the room I had previously been in except there was a girl sitting on a table in the middle of the room. Alice! I said happily! She looked at me and gasped

"AIDAN!" and ran towards me. The androids let go of me and walked away from the room. We flung our arms around each other in an embrace, finally reunited! I heard a smug voice in my mind saying "Told you she was alive."

"I'm so happy you're alive! I'm so sorry I let them take you! I should have stopped them! Then you wouldn't have faced whatever terrors have happened here!" I was almost crying with joy to find her alive!

"It's alright, I'm fine. Father has actually been treating me better than others here. I was so worried when you weren't here too. I thought you might be dead!" she choked.

"I've had some help from some… friends along the way. Wait, oh no! TALI!" I suddenly remembered that she had risked her life to save me! I looked up and, much to my surprise, I saw Tali!

"TALI!" I shouted and ran to the window where she was watching us from. "NO NO NO NO! I told you to run!" I leaned my forehead and my hand on the glass and she did the same.

I heard her sweet voice in my head

"I didn't want them to take you! I saw them holding your arms and a rage filled me! All I could think have been you and your wellbeing!" I heard her whimpering. I pained me to hear her so sad! "At least we're together." I looked at her and smiled.

"Um, Aidan? Are you talking to a Xenomorph?" I had forgotten that Alice was behind us. "Yes. The Xenomorphs helped me while I was alone. They helped me keep my sanity. Hell, I was already starting to go insane just before I met them." She stared at Tali unbelievably.

"This is Tali. She is a Xenomorph princess and my greatest friend." I turned back to Tali, "You can speak to her Tali. She is my sister and she can be trusted."

Tali turned her head towards Alice and I heard her say in my head "Hello" I assumed Alice had heard her too because her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock. "H-Hello" she replied.

"Look, we need to find a way out of here and re-join the hive." I said. "No idea how we're going to do it but I'm sure we'll find a way." They nodded in agreement.

Then we heard an alarm and a voice saying "WARNING. HUNTER DETECTED."

"Hunter? What do they mean?" said Alice, confused.

"HUNTER?!" we heard Tali shriek! "My mother has told stories of the hunters but I wasn't really sure if they were true" Alice and I looked at her in surprise. "They are species that hunt other species for initiation, and sport. They are an extremely feared race." I looked at her hard.

"Do they have any other names?" I asked.

"Yes. They are also called Yautja." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"I think I might know what it is!" They both stared at me.

"Kig-Char! I met him before I met the hive! That's were I got my wrist blade and revolver! We talked for hours about our cultures and lives! He is a different hunter from the others! He is a bad blood, banished from his culture long ago! I think he's here to help us!"

"Aidan, are you sure about this?" asked Tali.

"Positive. He said he would keep an eye on me." I replied

"Well I suppose if you can trust him, we can too." Said Alice. We heard screams and slashes in the next room. I looked through the glass and saw a scientist floating in thin air! Suddenly, a figure started to appear in front of him, holding the scientist up with two blades! It was definitely a Yautja. The scientist dropped to the ground as a large amount of his blood started to spread on the floor.

The Yautja turned towards me and said in its gravelly voice "Offer one hand but arm the other." I broke into a smile. This was definitely Kig!

"It's bloody good to see ya mate!" He entered the room and asked

"Is that serpent well contained?" he asked me.

"Don't hurt her!" I said suddenly "She's a friend!"

"A Xenomorph? A Friend?" he asked in shock

"Yes. After I met you, they let me join them. I was feeling suicidal before I met them. She is my friend! We have to get her out of there!"

"Fair enough. Follow me. We can get into that control room to free her." He said

Alice was watching him with wide eyes. She had had many shocks today.

"Don't worry Tali! We'll be back!" I called back to her. However before we reached the door, it was kicked down by the androids who were guarding the area. Kig fired first with his shoulder mounted plasma caster and I instantly rushed forward to the nearest android, grabbed its gun, flipped it over and with one stomp, crushed its face. They were both easily defeated. I stared at what I had just done!

"How in the elder's name did you do that!?" asked Kig.

"It must have something to do with mixing my DNA with Xenomorphs." I replied feeling shocked at my new skill, strength and agility. "No normal human has the ability to crush and androids skull with one stomp! They guys have very thick skulls!"

"They experimented on you?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Yup. My father has become a different person since he joined the colonial marines." His mandibles hung from his face in shock.

"We should probably help Tali now" I said. Kig snapped out of his trance.

"Uhh, right! Follow me." We passed through a door and found the control room for the room that held Tali.

"Tali!" I shouted to get her attention. She rushed to the window and pressed against it with her hands. "Hang on I'll get you out of there!" I started to press buttons and managed to get the door open. She rushed out and flung her arms around me.

"You're my hero!" She said affectionately and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but chuckle and blush!

"Um, shouldn't we get going?" asked Alice who was standing next to Kig. We broke apart and I said "oh, uh yeah." We filed out of the room and started to run down the corridor. My new agility allowed me to run as fast as a Xenomorph. As we were running though, I managed to get a glimpse out of a window to a very large chamber. I stopped in my tracks "Wait a moment!" they all stopped and looked back at me. I took another look at the window. Oh… my goodness! There was an extremely large Xenomorph being held by a very large machine. It looked even bigger than a queen!

"Father!" Tali yelled

**Well I told you Kig-Char would be important for later on in the story! And what do you think about Aidan's new abilities, Tali's father and what we've learned of Tali's feelings for Aidan? Leave a review to let me know what you think of those and the chapter or story in general. Again, I'm sorry everyone that I haven't written for the last couple of days but on the bright side. This appears to have been my longest chapter so far. Anyway, as always, please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The King**

**1000 VIEWS! Thank you so much everyone who has even viewed this story! Even bigger thanks to those who reviewed and favourite! You guys are the very best! Merci! Danke! Gracias! Grazie! You are all EPIC! Anyway, enough celebrating, lets get to the story!**

"FATHER!"shouted Tali. I looked at her with surprise.

"He's your father?!" I said, still surprised.

"Yes. He stayed behind so we could get away, remember? We all thought he was dead!" She said with very distinct sadness in her voice. I put my arm around her and she huddled into me, whimpering.

"We need to get him out of here and back to the hive." I said to everyone.

"What if he tries to kill us? I mean he will probably loath humans for the experiments and loath the Yautja for hunting Xenomorphs! No offence Kig, by the way." Said Alice "None taken" replied Kig.

"We will just have to try and convince him that we are friendly." I said feeling worried. "And what if that doesn't work?" asked Alice. "We run like hell" I replied. "Come on. We can wait around here, they're bound to notice our absen-"

"Warning. Hunter life signs detected. Test subject #626, #627 and #628 have escaped from their cells. This is not a drill." Said a voice over the loudspeaker.

Looking up, I shouted "Oh bloody hell! They've noticed us! We need to move! They'll be sending androids!" We continued down the corridor where we met some more androids along the way. Like before, I charged but unlike the last one, this one managed to fire a few shots. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as a bullet hit me. It seemed the android underestimated me as I slide tackled the bugger, grabbed his foot and threw him into the rest of them. All in one smooth flow. I looked at my arm and saw that only one bullet had actually punctured the skin. It seemed that the rest of the bullets simply bounced off me. The Xeno mutation must have toughened my skin to the point that even bullets can have a hard time to pass through. Kig noticed this and said

"You're hit! You're bleeding man!" I replied with "I ain't got time to bleed" (**yes, I said it). "**We need to find my weapons before we can help Tali's father. It would make it a helluva lot easier to fight."

"That's a good idea" said Kig and we rushed off to find an armoury. We fought many androids along the way and we all sustained wounds but nothing major. Eventually we found the armoury where they kept my wrist blade and revolver.

"Ok Alice, I'm going to need to show you how to handle a weapon." I grabbed a pulse rife and showed her "I wanna introduce you to a personal friend of mine. This is an M41A Pulse Rifle. Ten millimetre, with over-and-under thirty millimetre pump action grenade launcher." I taught her how to reload and how to handle the recoil. Grabbing a shotgun from the wall I said "I like to keep this handy for close encounters." (**Yes I did just say all of that)**

We continued on to find a small barricade of androids blocking the corridor. From around the corner, I whispered to Alice "Grenade launcher" and she peeked out and fired it right into the middle of the androids. They were stunned and disorientated so I took this chance to sprint towards them and finished them off with the shotgun. Reloading, I said "Damn fine shot Alice! Good work!" was this the best they could do? Father must underestimate us. We finally managed to find the chamber where Tali's father was kept in. we peeked in and saw two scientists. They looked surprisingly calm even though there was am explosion and gunfire a moment before.

"Tali, could you speak to him telepathically and tell him that we are friendly and that we're going to help?" I asked.

"Of course. Hang on." We waited for a moment until she said "it's done"

Tali crawled in silently and Kig engaged his camouflage. Then Alice and I walked in. the scientists turned around, so we pointed our guns at them. They looked at the alarm on the wall so I said "I wouldn't do that if I were you" suddenly, Kig disengaged his camouflage and him and Tali grabbed the scientists from behind. I drew my revolver and pressed the barrel to the scientist's head threateningly.

"Tell us how to release the king or I will blow your brains out" I demanded coldly.

"Please please! I will help you, just please don't kill me!" He whimpered

"Go on then" I said to him "but if you even try anything else then I will kill you. Let him go" Kig released him and he started to type on console. Tali's father looked at me and I heard his deep voice in my head

"Why are you doing this human? Why betray your race?" He asked

"Because my king, you are the king of the Xenomorphs. You are also Tali's father. I do not want anything to do with my species after I have seen them perform their cruel deeds. I want to be with the Xenomorphs. I have helped the hive and I have learnt much about your people. I am not even entirely human anymore after what my father did to me."

"You're Father? He is the one owns this terrible place?" he asked surprised

"Yes, and I despise him for it. He is John Bishop Weyland, and I am his son, Aidan Bishop Weyland. It's traditional for all first born sons to have the middle name "Bishop". He injected me with Xenomorph DNA and the result was Xenomorph abilities. I have increased strength, agility and skill. My blood is acidic and my skin is as tough as a Xenomorph exoskeleton."

The scientist said "I can free him but it will unlock every other cell in the station." I looked around at the others and they all nodded. "Do it" I said. As the king crashed to the ground, the voice over the loudspeaker repeated "Warning. All cells open. Warning all cells open."

"Knock them out." I said to the others and they punched the scientists hard in the head. They fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Thank you, um, Aidan, for helping me. I am glad to see there is at least a single human that does not try to learn about other creature through their pain. It has been a nightmare here but I am glad that the others have managed to set up I hive." Tali walked up to the king

"Tali!" he scooped her up in his large arms and cuddled her. "My, how you've grown. You're all mature now!" he said and put her back down.

Giggling, Tali said "I missed you too Father!" I enjoyed watching this scene between father and daughter. "Anyway, we have to get away from this evil place. Let's go"

**Well. It's late and unfortunately, I'm getting a headache. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again about the 1000 views by the way. Anyway, as always, please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Now It's Personal**

**Ok so I've added paragraphs to the first few chapters to make them easier to read. Also, mutated Aidan is pretty much based on Ripley 8 from Aliens: Resurrection. Some of you may even recognise a part of the story… Enjoy!**

We ran down the long tunnel they used to transport the King. The ground shook with his every step. We could hear the screams of androids and scientists as we continued down the tunnel.

"My king! What else were the scientists experimenting on?" I asked between breaths.

"They have been experimenting on Xenomorphs other than me, except they are different to us. I have tried communicating to them but they have never responded. It's possible that they will be hostile. If so, we will have to fight them."

We reached the end of the tunnel but ran into some trouble. The last gate was locked! "There must be tonnes of steel here! We'll never brake through!" worriedly shouted Alice.

"Then we won't. I'll go and open it from the control room up there."

"I'll come with you!" said Alice.

"So will I!" said Kig

"You sure you don't want to stay here?" I asked

"Of course I'm sure! I'm your sister and I'm not leaving you. You'll need some backup and remember I'm also injected with Xenomorph DNA like you." She replied.

"And I'm an Yautja. Its my lifestyle to kill serpents." Said Kig

"Ok but if there is any sign of danger that we cant handle, you will run. Agreed?"

She muttered "fine."

Tali walked over to me as I started to the door. "Aidan, please be careful. I would help but Father wants me to stay here. Good luck!" And she hugged me.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said and patted her shoulder.

We walked through the door and the three of us started down the corridor, passing cell after empty cell. We kept moving until we heard an ear slitting screech! We covered our ears it felt like they were about to explode! I managed to look up to see a Xeno charging at us. I took the risk of taking my hands away from my ears and fired my shotgun. The screech faltered as the shots made impact so I took this opportunity to fire once more. The Xeno was close enough for the shots to blow its friggin' head off! Acid blood showered over me but my mutation stopped it burning my skin and instead, burned away small parts of my clothing.

"Bastard! This was my favourite jacket!" I shouted. "What the hell?" Kig and I said. "This Xenos red! Deep crimson!" What the hell has Father been doing here?" I asked.

"I think I know." Kig and I stared at her with confusion. "Father was working on creating a new breed of Xeno, more aggressive and feral than normal Xenos.

"Yeah." I said slowly "I've never seen a Xeno this pissed off before. This was one angry bugger (**Pun?)**. We continued down the corridor until we heard gunfire and metallic android voices around the next corner. I peeked around the corner and spotted the andoids in conflict with the "Crimson Xenos."

I whispered to Alice "same as before please" and she hung around the corner with the pulse rifle and fired the grenade launcher. Except this time, we heard a click and nothing happened. She pulled the trigger a few more times but they too were followed by clicks. She looked up at me with a worried and confused expression on her face.

"No more grenades" I whispered while shaking my head. By this time, the Xenos had completely torn the androids apart and there was white android blood everywhere in the corridor.

"We have the surprise now. On my mark we'll run from the corridor and fire at anything that moves. Let's hope that these new Xenos can't spit acid or something" I looked towards Kig "We might be immune to blood but I'm not sure about you Kig"

"Don't worry. Even Yautja have a slight immunity to it." He reassured me.

"Right, 1, 2, 3, GO!" I rolled out and started firing my shotgun. The other two jumped out beside me and started firing their guns. The Xenos stopped tearing at the, what was now, white messes and charged at us. There must have been at least a dozen!

Bullet after bullet tore at the Xenos but they kept coming!

"Damn grubs are tough!" I shouted over the gunfire (**I love references!)**. I threw Alice a new clip when she shouted "Outta ammo!" speaking of which, I had been counting my shots and noticed I was also low. When the gun clicked, I knew it would take too long to reload more shells so I pulled out the revolver. Their numbers began to falter as they got closer. One tried to slash at me but it underestimated my speed and before it landed its cold claw of death upon me, I stabbed my own "claw of death" through its jaw and into its head. Xeno blood poured onto my hand, down my arm and dripped onto the floor which started sizzling away. The wrist blade was made of Yautja metal which was immune to the acidic effects of the blood. Kig fired at the last Crimson and hit it through the legs, blowing them off. It crawled toward me, grabbed my leg and looked up at me. With my last bullet, I shot it through the skull, killing it instantly.

"Come on. We need to find the control room and unlock the door." I said to the others while reloading the revolver and shotgun, bullet after bullet.

We ran on until I heard whimpering through one of the cells. "Wait a moment" I said to the others.

"What is it" asked Kig. Without answering, I walked into the room and saw something that made me almost throw up! There was something hideously deformed on a table in the centre. It looked like it was just put together using human and Xeno parts. I approached the table and recognised the person lying there. Tears began to form in my eyes as I found my old friend Catharine. Alice noticed too and gasped.

"Catharine. Oh my goodness. What the hell did my father do to you." I asked her as tears began to roll down my eyes.

"Your father… he experimented on us" she said between short breaths "Injected us with something… said it was important… for something much larger"

"I am going to kill that bastard for what he has done to you!" I said to her.

"Aidan… please… kill me! I don't want to live like this!" she pleaded me. I pulled the revolver from its holster and held it to her temple. I hesitated and she said "Please!" I let out a cry as I pulled the trigger, ending my best friend's life.

**So I hope the ending wasn't too bad. Also, if you understood the reference, say so in reviews or message me. Anyway, as always, please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Will You Be Mine?**

**Enjoy!**

I felt so bad for what I just did. She used to be my best friend! But to see her like that! My Father, I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I do!

"It's not your fault!" Alice kept telling me "She wanted you to do it! It was her own choice! It was mercy!"

"Could you have done it? I mean before I wouldn't have been able to but now I kill, almost as if I enjoy it, like it doesn't bother me.… what's happening to me?" I asked quietly

"I think it has something to do with our Xeno DNA. Even I'm finding it easy to kill. We have the same bloodlust as a Xeno." She answered

"I guess..." we continued on through the long corridors until we finally found the control room. I could see through the windows and saw the King and Tali fighting the Crimsons but wait! That wasn't a princess crest! It was a Prince!

"Saladin?! What's he doing here?" I said surprised

"Who's Saladin?" asked Alice

"He's a Xeno Prince, Tali's brother! He must have come to help." I replied. I heard the king in my head

"Aidan! I told Tali to run because there were too many of them! I forced her but I can't hear her anymore! Please, you have to find her! Saladin and I shall wait here for you but hurry!" he shouted to me.

I tapped on the control panel and saw the doors opening. They were getting swarmed down there! "Alice! Kig! They're getting swarmed down there and they need backup! Go help them, I'll find Tali myself!" I ordered them.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Alice argued.

"Alice! Without help, they die! Do you understand? They need your help!" she looked down and hesitantly said "Ok."

They ran off, back through the corridors toward the chamber. I set off myself to find Tali.

**Tali's POV**

How many of them are there?! I fought had fought many of these Crimsons but I was starting to tire. Just as I thought I slayed the last one, I felt a sharp pain in my leg! I screeched and fell to the floor. One of the Crimsons was looking down on me and lifted his claw ready to strike. I looked down and waited for my death. "Goodbye Aidan! I love you!"

*BANG*

"Feelin' lucky punk"

I looked up and saw the Crimson fall to the ground with Aidan's revolver behind it.

"AIDAN!" I screamed, and flung my arms and tail around him tightly as I whimpered into him. He hugged me back and I said

"I thought I was dead! I am so glad here! I missed you so much!"

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here now and there's nothing to worry about. You're safe" he said to me quietly

"I almost thought you left me." I said him, still whimpering.

"I will never leave you under any circumstances! You are my princess and my best friend. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Aidan…" I whispered to him

"Come on we need to get out of here. The doors open and everyone is holding off the Crimsons. Can you walk?" he asked

"Hang on" and I tried standing up but when I put force on my slashed leg it felt like my leg was on fire. "AHHH!" I screamed and he put his arms under my legs and my back and lifted me in his arms. I hugged him and leaned my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. I wrapped my tail around his waist too. It felt like bliss! I had never felt safer than when he clutched me in his arms and held me close.

We reached the chamber where everyone was still fighting!

"I have her! I have Tali!" I heard Aidan shouting. I was starting to lose consciousness but I heard Father say

"Thank you Aidan! Give her to me and we can get out of here!" much to my displeasure, I was pulled from Aidan's arms and I was being carried by Father. After that, I lost consciousness and remembered no more.

**Aidan's POV**

I didn't like leaving her but should be safer with the king. We retreated out the door and out of the buildings. Fortunately, the Crimsons did not pursue us. We reached a drop ship landing platform and I heard a familiar voice speaking to me through speakers.

"I am sorry for your losses my Son, but this is all for science! To create a better chance for humanity! I hope the next time we meet, you will have changed you views." Of course! It was Father!

I saw him staring at me through the windshield of the drop ship as the pilots prepared for take off. "Goodbye Aidan"

"FATHER! YOU BASTARD" and I pulled out the revolver and fired at him multiple times. Of course it was bullet proof and it started to lift off. It was too late. My Father had escaped.

I watched it leave and heard a loud voice.

"HEEEY! MR. WEYLAND! I'M NOT ON BOARD!" We stared at each other and I felt a sudden blood rage through me!

"Oh shit!" He said and started to run. I pursued him, grabbed his shoulder, turned him round, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. I stabbed him repeatedly in the chest while yelling

"YOU… FUCKERS… HURT… CATHRINE! DIIIIEEEE!" I yelled at him while he was spurting blood from his wounds and mouth while gurgling and choking on his own blood!

"AHHHHH!" I yelled and threw his body to the ground. It made a horrible crunching sound as he crushed into the concrete from the force of my throw. I breathed heavily while his blood dripped from my hands and arms. Blood had soaked my shirt too.

Alice walked to me and said "Calm down Aidan! He's dead!"

My attitude completely changed as I looked at her and said between breaths "I'm a monster. I couldn't control myself!"

"It's ok. We understand." She said calmly "Let's go"

**10 Hours later**

**Tali's POV**

I woke up on something soft. I looked around and saw the room I was in. it looked like Aidan's building. My leg no longer hurt and I noticed a bandage around it. I up on my elbows and groaned. I heard a soothing voice next to me

"Hey there pretty lady. Slept well?" I looked next to me and found Aidan sitting next to me.

"Aidan!" I said with a smile

**6 hours before**

**Aidan's POV**

After a very long walk through the night, we finally reached the hive. When we got there, Queen Forlana was there to greet us. As we approached, she shouted "RAEL?!" and ran at the King.

She flung her arms around him and hugged and kissed him.

"How did you survive?" she asked him

"Because the thought of you and the hive kept me strong" he answered

"How did you get away?" she asked again

"Because of a very skilful young human. Aidan has saved both Tali and I from certain death and I owe him my life for it."

"Aidan." she said looking at me with a sigh. "Thank you so much for rescuing my bond mate and my daughter! I'm glad I did not kill you when you came to our hive. I am proud to call you a Xenomorph and a part of our hive." Her happiness faded as she realised something

"Where's Tali?!" she asked, looking around.

"She's here" said King Rael, pulling the still unconscious Tali from his back. "She's unconscious from a leg wound but it's nothing too serious." He replied to Forlana

"We'll have to get that healed." She said, looking at Tali's leg.

"Please my Queen." I butted in "Let me help Tali. I know first aid and I have bandages that can help the healing process. I can take care of her until morning." A said

She looked at Rael who then responded "As you wish Aidan. You have helped the hive a great deal. I shall trust my daughter to you." with that, he put Tali into arms and I responded with "Thank you my King."

As Rael and Forlana walked back to the hive together, I turned to the others and asked "Kig, is there anywhere you want to stay?"

"I shall find my own place to reside. Somewhere in this area so I can stay nearby and provide help when it's needed." He responded.

"Alright. And Alice, I assume you want to come back home" I asked Alice

"Of course" she responded. So finally, I turned to Saladin, who had been silent, this entire trip. He finally spoke to me

"Human, you saved my sister and my Father. I had assumed that all humans were scum but after that, it seems I was too quick to judge. I am sorry for my hostility prior to these events. I hope that you will forgive me." He said apologetically.

"Thank you Saladin. I am happy that you have appreciated me being with the hive."

He smiled and said "Take care of my sister" and with that, he too ran off to the hive.

Alice and I walked back into our old house. It felt so welcoming. I turned to Alice and said "If you're hungry, there should be some deer and berries in the fridge. Also your room still should be relatively untouched so you should be fine sleeping there. I have to tend to Tali." She responded with

"Goodnight", pecked me on the cheek and ran off to her room.

I laid Tali on the clear table and ran off to get some special, military grade, acid proof bandages. With the necessary tools, I stitched the wound back up and wrapped the bandages around her leg. I pulled up a chair and waited for her to wake up.

**5 hours later**

I watched her as she started to twist her head and wake up. She groaned and got up.

"Hey there pretty lady. Sleep well?" I asked her with a smile.

"Aidan!" she said and I saw a big smile on her lips.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Much better now that I'm with you" she said to me with a sweet sigh.

I couldn't hold it any more! She was so wonderful and I had to tell her how I felt!

"Tali, there's something I've been meaning to say but I could never get myself to. Damn my human nerves." I said with a slight laugh. "Tali, I love you! I love you so much! I couldn't keep the feeling in anymore. I have thought you as the sweetest Xenomorph in existence at the moment I met you. Without you, I wouldn't know what I'd do! You are the only girl for me! I will settle for no one else!"

I was scared at what she might say

"Aidan, I have felt all of that to! I have always felt a deep connection between us like nothing could separate us."

"Tali… Will you be my bond mate?" She answered the question with "Oh Aidan" and pulled my shirt so that our lips collided. I took that as a yes.

**Well that was a chapter and a bit! Glad I managed all that compared to how long the other chapters tend to be. Anyway tell me what you thought about it and as always, please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Home

Sorry I haven't written in a while everyone! Stuff happening at home, DOOM 3, yadda yadda yadda. So without further ado, onto Chapter 13! Enjoy!

I felt true bliss as I had declared my love for Tali and how we shared this moment. I didn't want anything to interrupt this perfect moment. We eventually pulled apart and decided that we should go to Forlana and make it official! We walked back to the hive, hand in hand.

We reached the hive entrance to find young Salazar there.

"Aidan!" shouted the young Xeno and he ran at me. I knelt down and hugged him. I had grown since my mutation and stood at about 7ft and Salazar was still a small Xeno.

"I'm so happy to see you brother! When I heard about the machines taking you I got really angry!"

"Take it easy pal. You've got a little more growing before your ready to fight those guys. I'm glad to see you too li'l buddy." I said with a smile.

"Umm… Where's Mama? I haven't seen her in days." He said with a whine and worry in his voice.

I felt my stomach drop and felt surprised as I remembered what happened to Joanna and Cerberus. The scene flashed back at me, Joanna dying in my arms and saying

"Aidan! T-take care o-of Salazar! Make sure he grows t-to be a s-s-strong w-warrior!"

I felt bad for leaving them there. I guess someone must have taken the corpses away while we were gone.

"Mama… had to go away." I lied, struggling for words.

"When will she be back?" He asked, still worried. I breathed in and wondered what to say next.

"Uhh… she… she told me to look after her special little boy." I told him with a smile. He smiled back and ran off back into the hive. I stood up and looked at Tali. She looked surprised.

"You seem to be pretty good with the kids…" She said with a smile. "…But what happened with Joanna and Cerberus?" she said sounding more serious. I looked down and sighed

"They were killed by one of those damn androids." I said with anger as always when I was talking about androids.

"What?!" They're dead?!" I could almost feel her sadness and put my arm around her to comfort her.

"There was nothing I could do. After it killed Cerberus, Joanna just went in a blood rage. It killed her before I could do anything. I'm sorry." She pushed her into my chest affectionately

"She was like a mother to you, wasn't she?" She asked me.

"Yes. My own mother has been dead for years. Salazar is also like a little brother to me." I replied trying to hold back the sadness in my voice

"That's why you two get along so well huh. Come on, we should think about our own future together." She said looking up at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She had the perfect smile.

"Yes, your right. Come on." We walked into the hive and were greeted by other Xenos on our way to the Queen's chamber.

We walked in and found Alice speaking to the Forlana and Rael. It seems that she had only just arrived.

"My Queen, my name is Alice. I am Aidan's sister. I hope to join you as he has." She said to Forlana. Forlana replied

"Hmm… that's why Rael commanded the hive not to attack. I would like a reason for you to stay. You have just appeared and I don't know if I can trust you." She said seriously.

"Because Forlana, she is my sister, she was a big help in escaping the labs and breaking out Rael and like me, she is mutated with Xenomorph DNA." Alice whipped around and smiled as she saw Tali and me approaching.

"Hmm… well I can trust Aidan's opinion. Welcome to the hive Alice." Said Forlana and smiled down on Alice.

"Thank you my Queen. You shall not regret this." Said Alice.

"Tali! I see your leg is better." Said Forlana as Tali and I stopped before them.

"Thanks to Aidan" She said happily and squeezed me gently.

"I assume you wanted to see me and by the looks of it I think I know why you're here." She said grinning.

"Queen Forlana. I wish to take your daughter Tali as my bond mate." I said happily

"And Tali, do you wish to take Aidan as your bond mate?" she asked Tali.

"It would be my hearts desire to be with Aidan!" she said passionately. Oh how I love her! Xenomorphs know when a bonding ceremony and a crowd was beginning to form.

"Then I shall place a bond between you. You shall be tied together for life. Close your eyes and I will start the process. Embrace eternity!" I closed my eyes and felt an intense tightening in my mind but then it stopped and it felt glorious. Being with Tali this way, connected eternally.

"You are now connected. Enjoy your lives bonded together." Said Forlana happily

Tali and hugged and kissed to the cheers of the other Xenos in the chamber. We broke apart but suddenly I yelled!

"AHHH! My baaaaahh-" the other Xenos gasped as I dropped to the floor and reached for my back! Then I felt a sharp pain in my head and clutched it. Almost as soon as they appeared, it left.

"AIDAN!" yelled Tali and she lowered herself to her knees and put her arm around me. I was breathing heavily. I looked up at Tali and asked

"What the hell just happened?" just after I asked, we heard a scream from across the chamber.

"ALICE!" I yelled and ran over her followed by Tali. Alice was on the floor just as I had just been. I grabbed her shoulder gently and looked at her. She said to me

"My back and head just hurt terribly" I helped her up and asked Tali

"You don't think it has anything to do with the Xenomorph DNA do you?"

"I don't know. I just hope nothing like that happens again." She replied with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we're fine" I reassured her. "Now come on. It's a celebration isn't it? Lets have fun!"

The celebration lasted long into the night so we decided to retire back to the house. Tali preferred the soft beds there.

We slept together in my, sorry, our bed and decided to show exactly how we meant to each other…

*coughlemons*

**I have cut out the music and dance part because i felt like that was just a disgrace to Xeno and I'm sorry to anyone who had to read that peice of crap. Sorry for the late chapter folks. Hope this was good enough. Those who have played the game Brutal Legend may have an idea for the future of the story *"AHH my baaaa-…"*. Anyway, as always, please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Change

I'm sorry to say this folks but I'm probably not going to be writing as frequently. Don't worry, its probably going a few days instead of 1. Anyway as always enjoy!

We woke up in the morning after having one helluva night! My back and my head still felt strange after that event at the hive. I wonder if Alice is feeling the same? Regardless, Tali and I woke up at and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. We already found Alice munching on some toast in the dining room.

"Morning" she said while taking another bite of the toast.

"Morning" we replied. The morning seemed boring and dull compared to yesterday.

I walked to the fridge and found the deer meat still inside. "Deer Tali?" I asked her

"Yes please" I sliced a chunk of meat off using my wrist blade that I kept on me at all times. It felt almost as common as a watch me now.

"Thanks" she said and smiled as she took it. I love her smile so much! I found some cereal but unfortunately there was no milk.

"So that was some celebration last night wasn't it" I started that morning small talk with the others.

"It sure was! I have never had that much fun in my life!" replied Tali. I looked at Alice and said

"And Alice, did I see you chatting with Saladin before?" I asked her, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe… why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You know me. Heh, it will probably kill me someday. You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat."

"I hope not," said Tali. "I couldn't live without you."

"And nor could I without you my love" I replied to her and we clutched each other's hands.

I suddenly heard Forlana speaking in my head making me jump a little. I hadn't heard her contact me like that in a while.

"Aidan. I know you have done much for us but I would be grateful if you could do another favour for us. Don't worry, nothing to difficult. I would like you to hunt for us and bring your kills back to the hive." I thought back

"Of course Forlana. I am ready to serve the hive again"

Tali noticed me jump and asked

"What's wrong? Your not getting those back and head pains again!?" she asked franticly with a slight whimper.

"What? Uh, no no, it was just Forlana," I said, pointing to my head. "She just wants me to go hunting."

"Oh good" said Tali with a sigh of relief. I then spoke to Alice

"That reminds me. I will have to teach you how to hunt and fight in close quarters combat. That should be easy enough with our heightened abilities."

"Sounds good." She said, smiling. I got up and walked out to find my bow and arrows. I found them in my cupboard where I always put them. I grabbed them and headed out. When I walked through the dining room, I found Tali and Alice still at the table.

"Coming with?" I asked. Tali instantly rose "of course!"

We headed out to into the field to start the hunt. I climbed up into the trees as I always do when hunting to surprise my prey however; it was significantly easier with my Xenomorphic abilities. I could move silently and swiftly through the trees like an assassin moving towards their target. We found a herd of deer quickly and we synched our movements to find the best way to ambush. It was easier to do this now that we are bond mates. We were about to strike but something else did before us. There was a flash of crimson and the deer fled except from one that lay dead on the grass. Its blood poured from deep slashes and started to stain the grass a deep red. I Xenomorph appeared and started to rip flesh from the deer and devoured it.

This wasn't a definitely wasn't a Xeno from our hive because it was a deep crimson in colour. It was one of the Xenos from the lab! The bugger must have followed us! We knew exactly what to do and I leapt from the trees right onto its back. Tali followed and held its tail down so it wouldn't impale me. I held its arms to its back. There was nothing it could do.

"What do we do with it?" asked Tali

"We get it back to the hive and see what Forlana wants to do with it." I replied

"How? We can't keep it like this all the way back." She said

"Like this." Said a voice from the bushes. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw Kig emerging from the bushes.

"Kig! Nice to see ya." I said with a smile. He walked over and tied the Xeno's arms in a sort of rope. I let go of it and it tried to struggle out of it but it had no chance. It hissed at us aggressively and shot its inner mouth out a few times but we weren't in any real danger. Kig walked around and tied its tail up into a loop with the same rope substance. It was almost harmless now

We carried the Xeno back up the hill to the entrance to the hive. It tried desperate attempts to escape or attack but failed every time.

"I'll go in first to tell Forlana what we have found and to command the hive not to attack you" I said to Kig

"They may need some persuasion. Xenomorphs aren't very trustful of Yautja." He replied. I travelled into the royal chamber where Rael now resided.

"Aidan? I thought you were hunting." Said Forlana as she noticed me entering.

"I was my Queen. However we found something much worse." She stared at me looking confused. "We found one of the Xenomorphs from the lab. It is a deep crimson and it was outside feeding off a deer." Rael spun his head to me as he heard what I had just said.

"You found a Crimson!?" I nodded in response. He looked away worryingly deep in thought.

"What are these Crimsons?" asked Forlana.

"They are Xenomorph experiments by my Father." I started

"YOUR FATHER!?" she shouted.

"Yup. My old bastard. He was the CEO at the labs. He conducted experiments on Xenomorph… and my sister and me. I hate him for it. He turned my best friends into freaks and mutated my sister and me. I can't imagine any father like that. Whatever that thing is, it's not my Father. Not the father I used to know. I want nothing to do with him anymore." She stared at me in surprise.

"The Crimsons are genetically altered to be extremely aggressive. We fought them while trying to escape and they truly are some vicious buggers."

"Hmm. If you have found one then we should interrogate. See why it's this far from the lab." Said Rael.

"I agree my Queen." She looked at us and said

"Alright. Bring it in and find out what it knows." She said to me.

"There is something else as well. I have a friend who helped us capture it. I thought I should tell you because he is a umm… Yautja." I said slightly nervously.

"WHAT!" she yelled. "A hunter!?" I winced slightly at her yell.

"Yes my Queen. He is not like the other hunters though. He regrets his hunting ways and wishes to help us."

"Yes and then stab us in the backs and claim our heads afterwards!" she shouted

"If it wasn't for him, we would still be in the labs! He saved our lives! If it weren't for him, Tali, Rael and I would not be here! She growled in response.

"Please my Queen, listen! Humans were experimenting on you. I would not be surprised if you had an extreme hatred for my kind. But then you met me. Now you see that not all humans want to hurt you! Think of the same for Kig-Char! There is always at least one from every species that is different than the rest. He is no longer a ruthless hunter! Please!" I tried convincingly. She stopped growling and hesitated and said

"Alright. I shall command the hive not to attack him but if he act the slightest bit aggressively then I shall not hesitate to tear his head off!" she said angrily.

"Thank you my Queen" I said with a bow. I ran back outside and told Kig that the hive will not attack him. We walked in with the Crimson, still bound with the Yautja rope. As we walked, we heard growls from the other Xenos as they watched us past.

"You alright mate?" I asked Kig, worryingly.

"Don't worry. I don't blame their hostility. My species are killers among their race after all." he said depressingly. We walked to the royal chamber where a praetorian helped us to stick the Crimson to the wall to start the interrogation.

"hiisss! What do you want with me?" it hissed

"We would like to ask you a few questions" I said to it. It snapped its inner jaw at me

"Human, I tell you nothing!"

"Well well. What if I do this?" I used the wrist blade to slowly cut down its arm. "Tell us why you are here."

"Gahh never!" it screamed

"Really? What of I do this?" I stabbed it in the shoulder. It screeched loudly.

"AHH! I WAS- I WAS SENT HERE TO SPY ON YOU!" It screamed.

"Good. Now would you be kind enough to tell us why?" I asked it calmly.

"Gahh fuck you human!" it shouted.

"Pity" I said shaking my head. It hissed at me again and shot out its inner jaw again. It underestimated my speed and I quickly grabbed it before it could go back inside the outer jaw.

"Naughty. You realise that if I pull this muscle out you will bleed a slow painful death?" I started to pull the jaw away from its face slowly. The Crimson started to grunt and then scream

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WE ARE PLANNING AN ATTACK ON THIS HIVE! WE WANT TO RID THE PLAET OF OTHER XENOMORPHS!" it yelled screeching.

"Good" I said with a smile and I let the jaw go and it snapped it back into its mouth and started growling. I looked back at Forlana who nodded at me. I pulled the revolver out and it only managed a short "NO!" before I blew its brains out. I twirled the gun a few timed on my finger and holstered it.

Its blood leaked off it and dropped to the stone floor, which started to sizzle away. I noticed Alice staring at me and she said

"Damn Aidan, your scary." She said looking slightly scared.

"I'm a bloody monster." I said in a sad tone. Tali walked to me and hugged me

"Your not a monster" she comforted me. I hugged her back

"Thanks Tali" that's when it happened. I felt a pain in my head and clutched it. It then started in my back and the pain started growing all over me. I started breathing heavily and fell to the ground on my hands and knees. Tali also fell

"AIDAN! NO! NO! NO!" she yelled at me. I rolled on my side and started to yell as the pain grew and grew all over me. It felt like my skin was falling off and things sprouting from my back. I let out one last yell and the pain went. Just left. Completely gone.

"By the Queen" I heard Tali and whimper. I looked at the ground and saw bloody pink flesh. I then looked at my hands and noticed they were relatively the same except they were the dark blue colouring of the Xenos. I felt my head and noticed that I had lost all of my hair and my skull had elongated. I felt my face but could feel no eyes or nose. Dorsal tubes had torn through my shirt at the back. I stood up and looked back at Tali.

"Oh shit"

**Sorry this took a while (damn DOOM 3). So what did you think? Personally I thought it seemed boring and mediocre at the start but got better. Anyway I'll let you say what you think in the reviews. Anyway, as always, please review, follow and have a nice day ;) oh and one more thing, 2000 WORDS AND 2000 VEIWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so I lied. Maybe not the next few days but next few weeks. What!? It's the summer holiday and I've been relaxing. Just to say, I will NEVER stop writing this even if it takes years so you can always expect a new chapter. Anyway, here you go chapter 15, enjoy.

**Chapter 15: What happened?**

I woke up breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. I looked at my hands and felt my head. Everything was human, so what the hell just happened? I could have sworn that something crazy had just happened.

I looked around and saw sunlight coming through the cracks in the curtains. It seemed that I was in my room. I could smell bacon frying down in the kitchen. I got up, stretched and yawned, and headed down to investigate. What I saw almost made me yell. It was Father at the oven cooking bacon! He turned and said to me with a smile

"Good morning son. Would you like some breakfast?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong? You look tense." he said.

"Umm…" I started, unsure what to say. "Is Alice here?"

"As far as I know. She's probably still asleep." It seemed as if he had completely forgot about before.

"Ok, I'm just going to check" I said and ran off upstairs. I was feeling extremely confused. What has happened?! The last thing I remember is a red dead Xeno on the wall of a cave and then… extreme pain all over me and then I think I turned into a Xenomorph. It all seemed so real! Tali? Kig? Forlana? Rael? The hive? The labs? Could it all have been a dream?

Tali… I cant believe that's she's gone, never existed. If that never happened, then, I wonder… could Catharine still be alive? Could Tali have just been Catharine, but as a Xeno in my mind? I had better see what Alice says. Did she also see it?

I walked to the door to Alice's room and knocked. I heard a groan from inside and heard Alice say sleepily "Come in"

I walked in and found that her room was exactly the same as it had been before the disaster. "Morning Alice" I said calmly and sat on the bed "Uh, did you have a strange dream last night? Its just I feel so confused." I said

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean it feels like that I fell unconscious in, I think, a dream and woke up here as if it never happened." I tried to explain

"What never happened?" she asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. " The dream! Father was evil and performed an experiment on us that gave us the abilities of Xenomorphs and later on… I became a Xenomorph."

"Aidan," she put her hand on my shoulder "I think that obsession with Xenomorphs is starting to get to you" I looked at her and said sadly "Yeah. Yeah your probably right."

"You'll feel better later on. It was only a dream." She said smiling. "Thanks Alice" I said and I stood up and walked out of the room. I still can't believe it. My one true love never existed. But what about Catherine? I voice said in my head. Yeah, I'll call Catherine and see if she's fine. Just something doesn't seem right.

I walked back into my room and picked up my phone. O looked through my contacts until I found her. I selected her number and called her. She picked up and said "Hi Aidan! What's up?" she asked sweetly. I felt like many years since I heard her voice.

"Hey Cat! Uh listen, are you feeling alright? It's just I had a strange dream that just felt too real. Bad things happened and I was just worried about you." I asked her feeling nervous.

"Aww your sweet but I'm feeling perfectly fine. It was just a dream, okay? There's nothing to worry about. Okay so to take your mind off it, how about meeting me in town soon and hang out?" she asked me. Her voice was almost as sweet as Tali's, but as she didn't exist…

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" I said. "Great! Love you! If you would like to talk about your dream then-" but I heard her door open and heavy footsteps. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" I heard her say but then I heard a horribly familiar metallic voice "Your coming with me!" it said. "What? AHHHHH!" I heard Catharine scream!

"No no no no no! Catharine!" I shouted down the speaker but there was no response. I felt dread flooding through my body as she was taken by an android! This felt strangely familiar as if it had happened before!

I looked out the window and saw drop ships all over the town and I heard Father shouting downstairs "What do you think your doing!" and I heard the metallic voices following Father yelling. I panicked and hid in the cupboard. I didn't know what to do. I was no longer the person from the dream. There was no way I could take on these things.

I heard footsteps up the stairs start going through the house. I heard my door open and I could feel the terror inside me. I heard Alice screaming but I stayed in the wardrobe because I thought they would surly kill both of us. In reality, I was just a coward.

To my relief, I heard a very close metallic voice that made me cringe with the proximity. "Room clear" and the footsteps faded away. I heard the thrusters of a drop ship as it departed and left.

I was left there in silence. I stepped out the wardrobe and found that I was alone. I called Catharine and my other friends but every one of them didn't answer. I had never felt alone in my life. I was the only one left, no one else but me. I was the last of us.

**I can never stop with the references haha but all seriousness… what the hell happened!? There was Aidan after he killed the Crimson and he turned into a Xenomorph! Now it turns out it was just a dream… or was it? Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual and I know you all deserve a very long chapter for how much I've been lazing around. Anyway, please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Well I have no idea what people thought about last chapter but oh well. Hopefully this chapter will be better although I feel like I'm always saying that… Anyway, chapter 16. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: back to reality

I was still confused about my dream and what had happened recently. Was that a vision into the future? When everyone was kidnapped, it felt like it had happened before! I am on my way to the cave where the hive is to see if it is there, or if it even existed. I had no idea what I would find there but it was worth a look to try and repeat what had happened in the dream. I approached the cave that I recognized previously as the hive.

"Hello!" I shouted into the cave. There was no answer. I figured that it all was a dream. None of it happened. There was no Tali, Kig, Forlana or a hive. It was all just a figment of my imagination. I was filled with sadness and all hope was lost. I had lost everyone. I was alone once more… and it felt worse than ever. I turned away from the cave, unable to glare at it any longer. Tears started to form in my eyes as I started to walk back to the house but then I heard a voice.

"Aidan?" I wheeled around and stared in amazement at who was standing there! There was no way I could mistake that crest and her beautiful face! "Tali!?" I said with a gasp. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in surprise at seeing my Xenomorph lover.

We rushed to each other and flew into each other's arms and embraced. "Tali! What happened?" I asked staring at roughly where the eyes would be on a human. She looked back at me and just said "Aidan… I…" she hesitated and then she started to growl. "Tali, what wrong?" I asked feeling nervous. She continued to growl until I noticed that her skin was turning red… a deep crimson.

"Tali your… your turning red!" I almost shouted! She growled louder and bared her teeth. I uncoiled my arms around her and backed off. She laid close to the ground as if she was about to pounce.

"Tali! Tali NO!" I shouted "AAAGGGHHH"

Tali's POV

"I worry about him so much." I Tali sadly. "He's been unconscious for 3 days now and Alice changed not long after." I whined.

"They just need time to rest. We'll look after them till they wake up." Said Saladin reassuringly.

"The shock hasn't worn off yet. They are now Xenomorphs, even if they do still have some of their human qualities. Sort of half human… Tali, just what happened at that lab?" he said to me.

"I saw what they did to Alice. I expect they did the same to Aidan. The scientists put them into separate pods that started jabbing them with needles filled with our DNA. They used my DNA for Alice. I'm not sure who's they used for Aidan." I said hanging my head as I remembered the terrible events.

"It looked painful. I could hear Alice crying through the glass. Afterwards, they had the abilities of Xenomorphs. Stronger, swifter, deadlier." I continued.

"By the Queen." Said Saladin. "When I watched him terrorize that Crimson… the aggression that fuelled his evil temper… that was my aggression! It was the same when he violently murdered the scientist when you were unconscious. That's what I felt about humans before he joined us. Humans are dangerous creatures. Just for different reasons. Those scientists wanted to understand us better but with no regard for us. Aidan and Alice want to protect us. Either way, all Humans are dangerous… they are like us. They must of used my DNA on Aidan. That would explain his uncontrolled anger. It seems that Aidan is me and Alice is you."

I looked up at him when he said that last sentence. I didn't really know what to say. "I wish they would wake." I said

"They will. Just let them rest." He said

"AH!" we heard a short yell from Aidan's room! "Aidan!" I shouted suddenly! We ran from the living room up into Aidan's room where he was sitting upright looking at his hands and feeling his head.

"What the bloody hell happened to me?" he said to himself. He hadn't noticed us standing in the doorway yet. "Aidan?" he jumped and stared at me when I spoke. "T…Tali?"

I flung my arms around him and embraced him. "Aidan! Thank goodness your alright!" he slowly wrapped his arms around me and returned the embrace. "Tali… What happened? Am I Xenomorph?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are. You are basically the same as one of our hive however, you have retained some of your human qualities." We stared at each other but it didn't feel right. It felt… slightly disturbing. I was so used to looking at a human face but now he is just the same us… a Xeno.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Saladin and he left the room closing the door behind him

"You fell unconscious after your… change. I carried you back and I have looked over you for three days." I said.

"Three days!? I must have been in a coma albeit a short one. Hmm… has anything happened while I was out?"

"Well after you managed to make the Crimson talk we have been preparing for a major attack. We have been hunting and storing food and we have been training vigorously to fend off our attackers. We have no idea when they will be attacking, that's why we are training hard. It could be tomorrow." He looked surprised and deep in thought. Staring into the air, he said

"Blimey..." he looked back at me "So what about Alice? Is she ok?" I hesitated "umm… I'm afraid she's also changed. Saladin in looking after her" I said with a sigh.

"Bloody hell… this has been one helluva chapter in my life huh. There's about to be a war, Alice and I are Xenos and my Fathers turned evil. Never saw that one coming heheh" he said chuckling. "It also contains the happiest thing to ever happen in my life." He said as he gently touched his forehead to mine.

"Oh and what might that be?" I asked teasingly. "Meeting you." he whispered and we kissed. I can only feel this happy when

I'm with him. We collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms.

"Nothing else in the world matters but you. I love you Tali." He said in our embrace. "I feel exactly the same about you Aidan. I could not live without you."

**Please review, follow and have a nice day ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize if these next few chapters are crap and/or short because I am running low on ideas on what to do. Also, I have deleted that last bit in the last chapter. Although if people liked it then message me and if enough people do, I might put it back in. We'll see where it goes.**

**Chapter 17: Hell Approaches**

**Aidan's POV**

I dreaded the arrival of the Crimsons and what the outcome of the attack would be. If Tali were to be killed, I wouldn't have anything else to live for. It has been days since I woke up and I fear that we will not be ready. If we are not, they will slaughter us mercilessly. They are monsters. Worse than I am. I am wondering if this sudden aggression I have in the face of threats is a split personality. I am always confused after violently murdering someone and wondering "What have I done?". I hope that I don't unintentionally hurt someone like this.

I have noticed a number of things about my new body. In appearance, I mostly look like a Xeno but I am still human. I do not have their exoskeleton but human skin albeit much tougher. I have regular human hands and feet and they are not clawed like a xenos. I still need to rely on guns and knives. The only difference appears to be my skin, my head and the spikes on my back. I still have a tongue instead of an inner mouth so I can still speak instead of the telepathy of the xenos. I cannot adapt to temperature like the xenos can. I can still be seen with infrared. I still need clothes to keep me warm. Oh and I almost forgot! I don't have a tail… DAMNIT! Having a tail would mean I wouldn't have to rely solely on guns and knives. No matter.

I have noticed that many of the Xenos in the hive will not speak to me anymore and will try to avoid me. I don't not know if they are scared after witnessing my terrifying interrogation of the Crimson, or they just consider me a freak… or both. Even Salazar has been acting timid when I'm around, and he's like a little brother to me. He is growing up, maturing. In Xeno years, I expect he is just a little younger than me. He is less like the playful child I used to know him as and more like a serious adult. I wish Joann and Cerberus were still here. They understood me the most. They were like a mother and father to me. I know what it's like for Salazar to grow up withought parents. My mother died when Alice and I were very young. If there was anyone who could talk Father into stopping this insanity, it would be her. I wish that everyone would understand that I would not harm a single one of them. They are my family and friends. I feel like only Xenos that still trust me are the royal family. Tali, Saladin, Rael, and Forlana. Forlana had called me to the chamber. I was walking through the hive with the other Xenos looking away from me as usual. It made me upset when people did this as well as slightly angry. I don't blame them. I mean what would you think if a young gentle boy went away and came back as a merciless cold-blooded killer. Would you not be scared? Or disturbed? I wouldn't like to meet the person who is completely fine after that.

I entered the chamber where Forlana and Rael resided. The whole family was there and they looked towards me when I entered. I smiled at Tali and then turned my attention to Forlana.

"You wanted to see me, my Queen?" I said to her with bow.

"Aidan, I was just explaining to Saladin. You are our two greatest warriors from what I've heard and you have had the most experience with the Crimsons. I want you both to scout the surrounding area for any signs of Crimson activity. We have no idea how close they are to attacking. They may be waiting for something. We must be on full alert. If you find anything concerning the Crimsons, you shall report back to me immediately." She ordered

"Yes my Queen" I said with another bow.

"Mother, I would like to go with them." I heard Tali say to Forlana.

"No Tali. I have chosen them for this mission. A larger group would be easier to detect. Its best if they go alone."

Tali dropped her head and said "Yes Mother". I walked to her and put my hand on her shoulder

"don't worry Tali, we'll be back soon." I hugged her and kissed on the forehead.

"See ya soon" she said. Saladin and I ran out of the hive and started west. We started to talk.

"There's something that I really wanted to talk to you about." I said. "hm" he grunted. "So why did you decide to be less, uh, hostile recently?"

"You saved my Father and my sister, and I've watched you kill. You are skilful in doing so. Better than some Xenos."

"So what? You like me now?"

"Oh trust me human, I still don't particularly like you… I just respect you"

"Better than nothing" I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Hmm" he growled.

We searched the surrounding hills for Crimson activity for hours. Saladin would telekinetically send status reports back to Forlana and update her with the situation. Right now, nothing has seemed to be out of the ordinary. The deer were grazing, the trees and grass swept in the wind, and the sun was setting. It was a beautiful scene. I wish Tali could see this wonderful sight. It was a memory a couple could share, but instead I was stuck here with Saladin. The force of the wind started to pick up from the west… along with it, a peculiar scent.

"Hey Sal! You smell that?" I shouted to Saladin.

He raised his head and took a few sniffs.

"That stench. I've smelled it before."

"If I remember correctly, the labs reeked of this particular smell."

"Your right. I think we can assume the worst," He said in a slightly worried tone. "I shall tell mother immediately"

I looked back west and saw something that almost made my heart stop! It looked like there was a wall of fire, racing its way across the field. It looked like the legions of hell were here to personally here to deliver us to damnation themselves. It looked like the bloody Crimsons were on their way.

"Oh… Shit! Sal you need to see this!" Saladin turned west toward the walking wall of Crimsons.

"By the Queen… there must be hundreds of them!"

"Have you told the hive?!"

"Yes. Mother is mobilizing the warriors for battle."

"Good. Now lets get the hell out of here! We're no use dead to the hive! RUN!"

**There was a little reference here. Tell me if you found it! I've also noticed that in a good story, chapters tend to be a bit longer than this. Ah what the hell? You can still have a good story with short chapters. Just cut up into smaller sections. I'll see you later then.**

**Oh, and please follow and review ;)**

**Didn't think I'd leave that out did ya? Hehehe see ya **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bloody hell, chapter 18 already. Damn that's gone quickly. These stories grow up so fast :')**

**Chapter 18: The Fall**

We ran as fast as we could as the horde of Crimsons chased us across the fields. As we approached the forest, we saw our own black wall of Xenos. One of the praetorians approached us and asked, "How far away are they?"

"Uh, dunno. We may have about five minuets." I said

"The Queen has ordered you both to stay and fight. We could use your ranged attacks." He continued

"With pleasure" growled Saladin as a sharp grin appeared on his face.

"Yes sir… I need a weapon." I said

"Right this way" and the praetorian let me through the wall. I ran into the house and into my father's old office. "Time to get the Jaeger." I whispered to myself. I lifted a portrait off the wall revealing a small keypad. I typed 9-3-5 and the section of the wall that had the large painting rose up revealing a hidden compartment occupied by a Smartgun. I grinned a very evil grin and lifted it out of the compartment. It was heavy even with my Xeno strength.

"Welcome home baby"

I grabbed a few spare ammunition batteries and pocketed them. The headset wouldn't fit over my Xeno head unfortunately. No matter. I would not need a guide. I heard loud screeches outside the house. The battle must have already begun. My assumptions were correct as evidenced by the mixture of black, red and green upon the battlefield.

The screams of my kin fill the air. I just hope Tali is ok. I hope she stayed her place by the queen. She is the princess and should be guarded by praetorians. I would much rather serve as her honour guard than out here, but the queen chose me to be in the front lines. I opened fire at various Crimsons around the field taking care not to hit anyone from our hive. No doubt about it, these were tough buggers but everything goes down if you shoot it enough. If it bleeds, we can kill it. It didn't take long for the battery to run out. I slapped a new one into the gun and resumed firing. By this time, the Crimsons figured out that the loud noises were the sounds of death. More and more started to attack me. After blowing a wave of Crimsons to bits, I reloaded just to be ambushed by another wave of Crimsons. These bloody things were everywhere!

They were getting smarter and figured out that I had to stop firing every once in a while. As I was reloading the last battery, I was jumped by a Crimson from the side by surprise. It kept biting at my head with it's inner mouth while I was holding it back by the neck. It's exoskeleton prevented me from choking it. I may be strong, but you would have to be stronger to actually crush it. It took a tremendous risk. I let go. It attempted to bite at me again. I jerked my head and the sharp teeth only just cut my face. A stabbed it in the side of the head with my wrist blade. A lot of blood poured over my arm and on my face. I threw the corpse off me and wiped the blood off my face. I picked up the smartgun but remembered that I had dropped the last battery when I was attacked. More Crimsons started moving on my location. My father's words echoed in my mind "Aim for the head". This was before he went mad with power and taught me how to fight.

"Draw!" I shouted as I drew my precious revolver. 'BOOM' the head of a Crimson exploded as the bullet pierced it's skull and through it's brain. Of course, a revolver has only six shots so it wasn't long before I had to reload. The speed reloaders quite possibly saved my life as it was just changing a clip instead of reloading every individual bullet. Many more Crimsons fell as their brains went flying in all directions. My evil side relished the slaughter and gore. I had gashes over me where a few lucky Crimsons had got me while reloading. I had only just realised that my blood was still a deep red unlike my brethrens green blood. Some of my clothing had large holes where I had been slashed showing it to be acidic. It seems I have the blood of a human, but the acidic properties of a Xeno. Well the more you know…

I had thrown a dead Crimson off me after killing it with the blade and noticed the bloody huge Xeno charging straight for us.

"Oh shit. PRAETORIAN!" I yelled to the others! It bowled through a few of our warriors who went flying. Suddenly, I saw something blue zoom from behind me and at the praetorian. It stumbled back, stunned. I looked behind me a saw a figure slowly appearing.

"Kig!" I shouted, glad that he had joined the fight.

"Are you ok my friend?"

"Nothing serious. You got a knack for appearing right on time mate!" I said, almost sarcastically.

"Now that I'm here, less talking, and more fighting."

"Agreed" I said

We slaughtered many Crimsons. We fought for hours and both sides had suffered heavy casualties, but in the end we were victorious. I looked around. There was hardly any grass left because of all the acid burning it away. Corpses, both Crimson and ours, littered the field. I looked around and saw a Crimson with a deep gash through it's abdomen but it appeared to be still breathing. It was to weak to attack and on the verge of death. I picked up its head and asked.

"Why did you attack us? What do you want?" all it did was gurgle a hiss. I felt it's sorrow and anger. Suddenly i saw images in my head of the labs where they were created. It cut to what seemed to be a video where there was a mass of Crimsons inside the complex that were watching a queen. The Crimson Queen. It sounded like she was just finishing a speech.

"We will defeat the other Xenomorph and claim this planet as ours! We will go to where they live, and where the breed, and we, will, destroy them!"

It cut back to reality where the Crimson gurgled one last time and it's head dropped back, dead. I did not realise that I could do that. It seemed I could see the memories and sense the emotions of others. This would come in handy. I know Xenos telekinetic abilities but I didn't think they could do this! They might not. This could be a power only reserved to me.

Kig appeared behind me. "What's up?"

"I think I have acquired an ability that allows me to see the memories of others." I said.

"Strange. This could prove useful later though." Said Kig.

"Yes it could."

I let the Crimson's head drop and I stood up.

"Aidan!" I heard Forlana's voice in my head.

"Yes my queen?"

"Has the Crimson threat been dealt with yet?"

"Yes my queen. All hostiles have been neutralised, however we have suffered heavy casualties as well. I estimate that we have lost maybe about 60% of our own."

"So much death. It is sad. Tell all the remaining warriors to return to the hive for treatment. I shall send drones out to help. You should also meet Saladin and Tali at your building. Something is wrong with Tali." My stomach dropped. If something has happened to my Tali then I must see if she is ok!

"Yes my queen. I shall immediately."

The warriors started to move back to the hive as other drones came out to help the wounded.

"Come on Kig. Something's wrong with Tali!"

"Lets go." he said, and we ran off to my house. I ran up the stairs in into my room where I found Salazar, Alice, and Tali who was lying on the bed.

"Tali!"

"Aidan. I'm glad you're here." She said, smiling. She was taking quick short breaths.

I ran to her side and held her hand.

"I think she in labour." Said Saladin.

"What!?" I said.

"I think she's giving birth."

I stared at Tali.

"You're going to be a father"

My jaw dropped and I almost felt like I was going to faint.

"But its only been a few days!" I said

"That's all it takes for a Xenomorph child to grow. Remember, we grow a lot quicker than humans. It doesn't even show with Xenomorphs."

Holy shit this was big! Tali's been pregnant, and I'm about to become a father! It was true! Just from being in contact with Tali, I could feel that there was indeed a child!

"I'm going to be a much better father than mine was."

"I don't doubt it my love." said Tali, smiling. "Ohhh! The baby's coming!" she shouted.

**3 minuets later**

The child was born! My child! I'm a father! I've learned that it is a lot less painful for a Xenomorph to give birth because the child is much smaller than a human baby. The child looked a bit like a small chestburster but with small arms and legs.

I held my child close with Tali. We all hugged together, mother, father and child.

"It's a girl!" I said, overjoyed!

"What should we call her my love?" Said Tali.

I thought for a moment and thought back to my life before this happened and one person came to mind.

"What do you think of Catharine?"

"I love it!" said Tali, and we shared a kiss.

**So what did you think? Especially that last part. I hope that last bit wasn't too weird so just leave a review to tell me what you think. I beg you, please review! I really, really, really want to know what you thought of it! Anyway, there were some references in there as always so tell me if you find them and as always, please review and follow. That is all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry if you got excited thinking this was a chapter but it's just an update. Sorry.**

**Now as most of my followers should know, my laptops had some technical difficulties but luckily I have a nice new fast laptop. Sorry for the wait but soon I'll start writing The Crimson Xenomorphs again and hopefully, some other stuff as well. I might write a story based on the video game "Halo" as well as the Crimsons sequel. Thanks for reading! You are all awesome! **

**P.S: I have been able to play on Steam with this new laptop so if anyone wants to play something, just drop a friend request and I'll accept :) my name is Crimson Xeno**


End file.
